


Little do you know

by Just_A_Queer_Formless_Blob



Category: Pride (2014)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Death, F/F, HIV/AIDS, Idiots in Love, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-05 23:55:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16377485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_A_Queer_Formless_Blob/pseuds/Just_A_Queer_Formless_Blob
Summary: Mark is dying. How will everyones lives change without Mark Ashton in theirs?





	1. Cowards

**JOE COOPER**

 

"Bromley?" sad voice asks snapping me out of my thoughts. It's Jeff, it's easy to recognise his voice. After Steph's his is the easiest to recognise. "Jeff it's two in the morning, why are you calling?" I ask a bit worried. "It's Mark, he's...it's getting really bad Joe" Jeff says obviously crying. "I'm coming to the hospital I'll be there in a few" I say smiling sadly. "Thanks" Jeff says sniffling "Joe can you go in with me I don't think I can go into Mark's hospital room alone". Jeff's voice sounds so sad and so vulnerable. It's so easy to forget that I'm mad at him for having a boyfriend, I'm mad at him for seeing someone new. Well we never really dated but...that Christmas before Mark started getting really sick, something happened between us. We kissed, I lost my virginity to Jeff and we acted like a loved up couple for a whole week after we had sex. And then Mark started getting really sick and he was rushed to hospital and a week later Jeff showed up at the hospital with his boyfriend. And his boyfriend might just be the biggest prick in the entire universe. And I hate Jeff for just forgetting about that amazing week we had together. But I love him...I mean like him. And I don't think that now is the right time to be a major jerk to him. "Oi earth to Joe?!?" Jeff says snapping me out of my Jeff infested thoughts. "Sorry yeah uh.. I could go into the room with you" I say frowning. "Thanks Bromley" Jeff says before ending the call. 

I quickly dress up and run out and head to the hospital. When I get there I see Jeff, Steph, and Mike inside in the waiting area. "You came" Jeff says getting up and heading towards me. He hugs me and gives me a smile that sends shivers down my spine. Where's uh...what's his face?" I ask referring to Jeff's shit boyfriend. "Who?" Jeff asks frowning. "Robert?" I ask frowning "your boyfriend?". Jeff shivers at the sound of rob's name. Somethings wrong, I know it. I take a look at Jeff and see that he has a bruise on his neck. Jeff's eyes travel to where mine are looking and his eyes widen. He quickly covers the bruise with his hand and gives me a weak smile. "Drinking like always" Jeff says sounding out of it. A drunkard! I knew it! Oh if that little dirtbag hurt Jeff, I swear I'll fucking..."Should we go in?" Jeff asks interrupting my hateful thoughts. "umm yeah sure" I say frowning. Jeff takes my hand and smiles at me. He can't fucking do that. He can't jus... he can't just sleep with me and act like my boyfriend and then not call me or talk to me when Mark was fucking rushed to hospital, have a new fucking boyfriend and then a week after introducing Robert hold my hand, smile at me with his gorgeous fucking blue eyes like nothing happened. Like Rob didn't exist and Mark wasn't dying. I get lost in Jeff's eyes before I pull my hand away from his and lead the way to Mark's room. 

Once we reach his room Jeff and I go in. Jeff's already in tears when we walk through the door. "Bromley don't you dare start fucking crying too or else I'll fucking die" Mark croaks sounding just awful. "I won't I say trying to stay strong for both Jeff and Mark. "good c'mere dickheads" Mark croaks smiling. We head towards his bed and take a seat on opposite sides of his bed. "Why you?" Jeff asks now full on sobbing. My eyes land on Jeff and I can't help but fucking stare. "Why is the earth round and not flat? Why does everyone die? Why are some people so narrow minded that they just can't accept the fact that some men love men and some women love women? Why does Jonathan love Gethin? Why does Gethin love Jonathan? Why are you two so clueless...or no wait why are you so clueless Jeff? Why are the two of you such fucking cowards? And why am I such a fucking coward? So many questions to be answered darling , so little time" Mark croaks frowning at us. "What do you mean I'm clu..." Jeff begins to say before his eyes land on me and he interrupts himself "Yeah I understand what you mean". "Life is short you guys, so instead of staying hidden in your safe fucking houses, get out once in a while and explore new things. Welcome the unknown, say yes to adventure, say no when you're used to saying no, be strong and be brave but welcome fear with open arms because that's life and if you don't one day you're going to wake up and say. What the actual fuck? Why do I regret not doing so many things when I could have done them" Mark says smiling. 

"Wow..deep" I say grinning. Jeff snorts and starts laughing "You sounded like a depressed fucking grandma" Jeff says giggling as tears run down his face. "Wahhh Mark we're going to miss you so much we cannot live without you! Yeah fuck both of you" Mark says laughing a little bit too now. But his laughter turns into coughs and Jeff and I just watch as Mark fights for air. Jeff isn't laughing anymore. His tears are streaming down his face like a waterfall and it's so har for me to keep my waterfall from running. "Should I call the nurse?" I ask mark worried. "NO" he croaks still coughing a little bit. "But call Mike" Mark says smiling at me. Jeff nods and squeezes my hand before heading out of the room. Mark grabs onto my hand and smiles at me. "Stay till Mike comes?" Mark asks me smiling. I nod and smile at him. "Whatever you need" I say smiling at him.  "Bromley I need you to fucking grow some balls and fucking tell Jeff you hate him for moving on when he never really gave you two a chance. HIs boyfriend is a fucking Prick and I think you and I both know that." Mark croaks smiling at me "He's just scared, he needs someone to pull him out of his Misery". "And what about you? When are you planning on telling Mike that you've been in fucking love with him for years?" I ask smirking. "I'll tell him when he gets here if you promise you'll tell Jeff about how you feel about him." Mark croaks smiling at me. I nod smiling "I promise" I say smiling at Mark. "Then I promise  to tell Mike I love him" Mark says smiling at me. 

We just stare at each other for a few minutes. Until Mike comes in tears streaming down his eyes. "Aww and I thought you were one of the cool ones. Oh well Joe looks like you're the last cool one still standing" Mark croaks smiling at me. He just called me Joe?...I can't hold back the tears any longer. And so I cry. I cry and I cry and I cry. "And you've died" Mark says smiling at me. "Yeah yeah" I say giving him a weak smile before leaving the two of them alone. 


	2. Chapter 2

**MIKE JACKSON**

 

 

 ~~~~I can't believe this is actually happening. Mark is dying and I haven't even had the chance to tell him I love him. I can't believe he's leaving this world without me.

"Mike" Jeff says snapping me out of my terrible thoughts "Mark wants you". I smile and nod and get up. He wants me? I want him too but of course he couldn't possibly mean it that way. Jeff probably just means that Mark wants to see me. 

I'm shaking as my feet bring me to Mark's hospital room. I'm crying as I go into the hospital room. Mark's hospital room. "Aww and I thought you were one of the cool ones. Oh well Joe looks like you're the last cool one still standing" Mark croaks smiling at Joe. Joe starts crying and it's really not helping me stay strong for Mark. "And you've died" Mark says smiling at Joe. "Yeah yeah" Joe says  giving him a weak smile before leaving the two of us alone. 

Mark weakly pats a free space next to him on his bed gesturing for me to come sit. I follow instructions and sit down. Mark takes my hand and laces our fingers together. "I'm sorry I couldn't do this sooner, couldn't tell you this when I knew this thing that I'm telling you soon" Mark croaks smiling at me weakly.  "What is it Mark?" I ask frowning. 

"I...I...I" Mark says struggling to find the words to tell me. I look in his eyes and I know he feels the same way about me that I do about him. I love him. "I know" I say smiling at him as tears pour down our eyes "I love you too". I lean my forehead on his and the little space between us vanishes and we're kissing. It's wonderful. Knowing that it's our last makes it so bittersweet. After one more peck on the lips we pull away crying and smiling at the same time. "I love you"Mark says smiling and crying. I chuckle as more tears leave my eyes. "I love you too" I say chuckling.

And then we just look into each other's eyes and hold each other's hands. "take care of the others and please fucking make  Jeff realize that Joe fucking loves him and that they fucking love each other" Mark tells me smiling. I chuckle and nod smiling. Joe and fucking Jeff. Jeff might be the most clueless man on earth. Or he's just scared. I mean I understand him.  I don't know if I'd ever find the courage to tell Mark if there weren't so little time left. But I know deep in their hearts they love each other. Joe and Jeff. "I will" I say smiling at Mark.

"And please, find someone nice for you. I know he will never be what you and I could have been but please, move on once I'm gone." Mark says frowning at me. I sigh and nod even though I don't want to. I don't want to move on from him I want him!"I want you" I whine frowning at Mark. "And you've got me but I'll just be in there" Mark says pointing at my heart. I cry, and I cry as I ignore Mark's coughing. Until I realize that he can't breathe and that he's probably dying now. I kiss him and he kisses me back passionately. 

Once we pull away nurses and doctors rush into the room. Mark flatlines and it's over. He's gone.


	3. Chapter 3

**JEFF COLE**

 

 ~~~~Everyone looks up when Mike comes running to us in tears. He doesn't even need to say anything and we already know it. Mark is gone. He's dead. I break into tears and lean my head on Joe's shoulder. He's crying too as he leans his head on mine. I cry onto his shoulder and he cries onto my hair. If it were anyone other than Brom—Joe I'd probably have a heart attack. Heck even if it were Robert. But Bromley, Joe is Joe and you just can't be mad at Joe. It's impossible.

Steph is crying too and has her arms around Mike. Gethin and Jonathan are hugging too as tears run down their eyes. I really don't want to go home tonight."Can I stay at your place Joe?" I ask my voice shaky after so much crying "I don't want to be alone tonight" "yeah of course" Joe says brushing his fingers through my hair. "I don't think any of us want to be alone tonight, all of you are welcome to stay at mine and Jonathan's gethin says trying to wipe his eyes dry. 

"Yeah I think that would be good" Mike says smiling at all of us sadly. And so we all drive back to Jonathan and Gethin's apartment. Mike is sharing a room with me and Joe is sharing with Steph. I find myself unable to sleep as I almost drownnin my tears. Mike is already asleep so I decide to sneak out and head to the sofa where Joe is sitting his arms slung around his knees. "can't sleep either?" I ask smiling sadly. 

"Nope" he says. I take a seat across from him and I just stare at him. Before I know it I'm leaning in to kiss him. And then our lips touch. And we're kissing and it's fantastic. I feel a tear run down his eyes. I let a tear escape my eyes too. It's wonderful. But then Joe pulls away abruptly. I can feel his angry eyes burn my skin. "What makes you think that it's okay for you to do that you do know you're cheating on Robert don't you?!?!?" Joe says angrily. 

"I know." I say sighing "I'm sorry I just don't want to be alone tonight". "Just because someone dies doesn't give you an excuse to cheat on someone no matter how big of a prick they might be" Joe says angrily. "I'm sorry" I say again unable to find any other words to say. For a while Joe is silent and I get up to walk away but Joe grabs on to my hand and doesn't let it go. And then we're kissing again. I missed this so much. 


End file.
